Change of the Seasons
by Savannah-Chan
Summary: Ever since Rin's mother died when she was 8, her life has been slowly changing over the years. How will she react with her next big change? A cute Rin X Len story. T for SOME language, but not much other than that.
1. Ch 1 My dad shouldn't be allowed to cook

**Ch. 1 – My dad shouldn't be aloud to cook.**

The first thing Rin noticed when she awoke was a terrible smoky smell. Smoke? Not good. She quickly jumped out of bed, not bothering to pick up her comforter when it fell on the floor behind her, and followed the smell downstairs. Standing in the kitchen was her father, who was slowly murdering some poor defenseless food.

"Dad, what on earth are you doing?"

"Hm? Cooking, what does it look like?"

"Dad, I swear, you couldn't make a bowl of cereal without burning it. What are you even cooking?"

Rin walked closer to see what her dad was making. Or _trying_ to make, anyway.

"Waffles? Wait a minute, are these the waffle's from the Ego box? Dad, you're supposed to put those in the toaster, not a _frying pan._"

"Really? Huh. Well, I'm sure this way will be better."

"Dad, what would make you draw that conclusion? There is black smoke billowing from the pan. I am seriously surprised that the smoke detector isn't screaming bloody murder."

"Well of course not, there's no batteries in the the smoke detector, so there!"

Rin face-palmed. This was her father. Her father was a video game developer, and was talented at many things, but cooking was not one of them. In fact, there should be a law against letting him be near any kind of kitchen appliance.

Rin walked over to the stove and shut it off, then proceeded to take the frying pan out of her father's hand.

"You've lost your pan frying privileges." Rin said with a serious tone. "Aw, come on, I swear I'll be good!" Her father joked. They both laughed. "I'll cook us some waffle's the right way!" Rin said.

* * *

><p>Rin was 14 year's old. She had blue eyes, and short blonde hair, which she almost always had up in her white bow that her deceased mother had given her. She actually considered herself kind of plain. Her mother passed away when Rin was eight. She had a weak heart and one day had a heart attack and died. Rin and her mother had been very close, so losing her was very hard, but one way or another, Rin and her father had made it.<p>

About 5 year's later when Rin was 13, her father began dating a girl named Mari. Mari was very sweet, so Rin had never really been bothered by Mari and her father dating. In fact, Rin really liked Mari. So when Mari and her father told her that they had plans to get married after a year of dating, Rin was actually very happy. She was glad to see her father so excited. He was the type that liked to joke around a lot, and lived life to its fullest. Her mother used to tell her stories about how her father would always pull pranks. She could definitely imagine her father doing things like that. The way he acted now was a lot like a hyper teenager.

After Rin had finished her waffle, she looked at the clock. It said 7:34 am. She was a little bit late for school, but if she hurried she could probably make it. She quickly hurried to her room to get ready.

She picked up her comforter and threw it back on her bed. It was a light yellow color covered in little oranges.

She quickly got out of her Pj's and began to put on her sailor uniform, a very common uniform in Japan.

Once she had her uniform on she brushed out her hair and put on the white bow her mother had given her. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

All she had to do now was grab her book bag and she was out the door! She took a quick look at the time. 7:49 am. She had gotten ready fast enough and most likely wouldn't be late for school.

"Bye dad!" She shouted as she walked out the door. "Bye sweety, have a nice day!" Her dad yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, so this is the very first chapter, of my very first story "Change of the Seasons"! I'm very excited! The title isn't the best, but when it come's to title's, my creativity level is at 0. Anyway, this chapter is very short. It's kind of just an intro to the story, explaining things. The next chapter is when the story begin's to move forward, and in chapter 3 it should really take off with the introduction of Len! * Squeals like a fangirl* So please review and let me know what you think! Ciao! **


	2. Ch 2  A big change

**Ch. 2 - A big change**

The walk to school was short, yet Rin really enjoyed it. Her neighborhood was very pretty, with lots of flowers and tree's. It gave her time to really enjoy the outdoors, and some time to think. A cool breeze brushed her face, and she felt completely relaxed.

"Hey, Rin." a voice behind her said.

Rin turned around to see Gumi. Gumi had short green hair, and always had a pair of red glasses sitting on top of her head, even though she never seemed to use them. She was also wearing the same uniform as Rin, because they went to the same school.

"Oh, hey Gumi." Rin said.

"Wanna walk to school together?" Gumi asked.

Rin chuckled. They lived in the same neighborhood, so they pretty much always walked to school together every day.

Yet still, Gumi always asked "Wanna walk to school together?" One of these days, Rin was going to have to say "No," just so she could see what Gumi would do.

"Sure." Rin said, and Gumi gave a shy smile.

Gumi was pretty shy. But actually, so was Rin. At least, when she wasn't around her father.

Rin realized this a while ago when Mari had pointed out that Rin would always joke around with her father, but when he wasn't around, she was actually pretty quite.

She had to admit, Mari was right. Rin wasn't very popular because she was so quite. She wasn't picked on or anything. She had a couple friends, or at least a few people who were nice to her when they talked to her. She had been invited to a couple of social things, although the only reason she was invited was because Gumi was involved and thought to invite her.

Rin didn't mind not being very social. She was comfortable with how things were. She had good grade's, (the #1 in the school actually,) and she had just enough friends. She liked her teacher's, and she liked her classes. Life was pretty good.

* * *

><p>Rin went through her normal school day. She listened attentively in all her classes and she ate lunch with Gumi. She had a math test which she was sure she had done well in considering all the studying she had done. Then she headed home with Gumi.<p>

When Rin got home, she first noticed a different car in her driveway. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Mari's car. She walked to the front door and went inside.

"I'm home~!" She yelled.

"In the living room!" she heard her dad yell. She took off her shoe's and set down her book bag.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed herself an orange, and then walked to the living room.

"Hi Rin~!" Mari said with a smile.

Rin couldn't help but smile back. "Hello Mari. Long time no see." She said.

"Just been busy with wedding plans." Mari said.

"How's that going by the way?" Rin asked.

"Good." Her father answered. "Actually, there's something we wanted to talk to you about." He said.

"Um. Okay?" Rin answered.

Her father hesitated for a second and then said very bluntly "We're moving."

Rin was definitely surprised. She'd always considered herself lucky to be able to live in the same home her whole life. Now that was obviously going to change.

"Um.. where too?" Rin asked.

"America." Mari said.

"Wah?" Rin said, even more surprised. She had meant which city. Turns out they were moving to a whole new country. She'd be leaving Japan.

"Uh... yes. You see, my mother and father own a little flower shop there. They've really wanted to retire for the past couple years, but they don't want to give up their shop. So the only way I was able to talk them into retiring is if we take over the shop." Mari explained.

"Yes, and I've been given a job offer there by a video game company. It sound's very promising." Her father added.

Rin really didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Actually, not only did she not know what to say, she didn't know what to think? Was she sad? Angry? Was she actually fine? If she was fine, shouldn't she be angry or sad?

"We'll be leaving in a month." Her dad said. "Don't worry, we'll be in a neighborhood a lot like this one near the shop. You're school will only be about a 15 minute walk away."

Rin nodded again. Dang. She hadn't even thought about school yet. Was she going to like her new school? Would her school be ahead of hers? Behind? Would the kids and teacher's be as nice as the one's at her new school?

All these thought's kept her up that night, even though she desperately tried to forget it all and sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on her way to school, once again Gumi came and asked if she wanted to walk together. She just nodded.<p>

Gumi seemed to notice her unusual mood.

"Um, are you okay?" Gumi asked.

"Um. Yeah... Well..." Rin answered. "Last night, my dad told me I would be moving... to America."

"Oh... Oh..." Gumi said. "When will you be leaving?" Gumi asked.

"A month." Rin answered. All of a sudden those words hit her like she had been punched in the gut.

In just a month, everything Rin had known would be different. Her life would change. Completely. New surroundings, new faces. A single tear slid down Rin's face.

Gumi stared, shocked. Then before Rin could react, she quickly hugged her. Rin was caught off guard by their sudden closeness.

"Don't worry." Gumi said. "You've been very nice to me these passed few years. I don't know how someone as kindhearted as you couldn't be happy wherever they go."

Gumi let go of Rin and smiled at her, and not her usual shy smile. Rin was shocked when she found herself smiling back. She hadn't realized it until now, but all the day's her and Gumi had walked together to school, and eaten lunch together, and chatted together, had really made their relationship grow. Gumi was her best friend.

"You have to swear that we will stay in touch while I'm gone." Rin said.

Gumi smiled again. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So this is the second chapter. I think it's okay. Definitely much longer than the first chapter. I tried to really show how much Gumi had ended up meaning to Rin. Did I do a good job? Anyway, please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on! :D**


End file.
